Skydiving Proposal
(We open up on Takumi, asleep. Suddenly, the phone rings!) Takumi Kaze: WAAAH! *he falls out of bed* Ow! (Grumbling, he pulls himself off the floor and to the phone. He grabs it.) Takumi Kaze: Hell do you want? Seliph Sívrit: Tik-Tak! Okay, so, um, I had a crazy idea. Takumi Kaze: ...what is- Seliph Sívrit: We should go skydiving! Takumi Kaze: 'Seliph...I'm still in EAH remember? We're not graduating until next year. Besides, I can't just ditch class, Gilgamesh will be on my back for that. '''Seliph Sívrit: '''I know, but this is gonna be awesome! I'm telling you, it's this weekend! '''Takumi Kaze: '''Fine, fine...whatever... '(Takumi hangs up and Seliph calls Aira.) Seliph Sívrit: '''Okay! That's everyone on the guest list! Hey maybe I should bring pizza for this- '''Aira de Kan: '''Seliph, no just no, you'll just splatter it everywhere. From the advice I got from Branwen he said go big or go home! Plus it's closest thing to flying for me, I can only walk with my braces and I lost my wings remember? '''Seliph Sívrit: Yes, I know. You don't need to tell me things I already know! Aira de Kan: *sigh* Just...just go get ready. (The camera cuts to the weekends at a skydiving base in Virginia. Aira takes out a small box box with a wedding ring inside, she tucks it into her sky diving jacket.) Aira de Kan: 'You guys have the banner? '''Akanni Owo: '''yep! '''Soren Jotnar: '''Took us a while to get printed though. '(They unroll a large banner that says "Aura, will you marry me?") Aira de Kan: 'It looks great! '''Aros Ormr: '''Good thing we found that printing place. '''Malachite Nile: '''Alright guys, Aura will be here soon. '''Aira de Kan: '''Alright, it's showtime! '(Aura arrives with Takumi, Seliph, Solaris, Salih, Laurel, Hebi and Raquelle) Aura Falcon: 'Guys, can I take this blindfold off now? '''Raquelle Mandjet: '''We're almost there! Okay, you look now! '(They take the blindfold off of her and she sees a plane and everyone in skydiving gear.) Everyone: 'Surprise! '''Aura Falcon: '''Skydiving with our friends?! Babe, you shouldn't have. '''Aira de Kan: '''Hey, it's your birthday, I wanted to make things special. '''Chain Bound: '''Guess where she got her date advice from. '''Prism Amitola: '''Shh! don't tell her! '''Belledonna El: '''Alright guys, let's get this show on the road, or in this case, on air! '(Everyone gets on the plane and they take off. Aura is looking through the windows excitedly while Aira runs through her grand plan with everyone.) Aira de Kan: '''alright, so here's how it's gonna go. Solaris, Ilia, Seliph, Takumi and Salih, you guys go down with the balloons, Prism, Chain, Malachite and Hebi, you guys come down with the sash, Ebony, Saaya, Yue and Serenity you guys come down with the flowers. And Akanni, Soren, and Aros, you guys come down with the banner. Group one's going down first, as you go down release the balloons, Group two, you guys follow with the sash and make sure you get it on her, Group 3 hand her the flowers in the glass bubble and Group 4 you're with me. You guys unfold the banner and I'll give her ring. Got it? '''Everyone: '''got it! '''Takumi Kaze: *grumbling to himself* Could be anywhere but here right now, but nooooo, Seliph wants me to go skydiving...*grumble, grumble* (He looks out the window and sees how high up they are. His eyes widen, and his face goes really pale.) Takumi Kaze: Unnn...ummm... Seliph Sívrit: Is something wrong? Takumi Kaze: Nothing...mmmm... Seliph Sívrit: Takumi, don't lie. Is something wrong? Takumi Kaze: W-we're just...we're really high up, and- Seliph Sívrit: Are you scared? Takumi Kaze: S-scared? No, that'd be...that'd be ridiculous, why would a wind god's kid be...be...yes. Seliph Sívrit: Hey, look, it'll be fine. When you jump, just hold onto me. If the parachutes fail, I'll just be your shield. Okay? Takumi Kaze: 'Alright. We're doing this for Aira. '(They reach the desired altitude and they all jump out of the plane together.) Takumi Kaze: AAAAAAAAAAA''AAAAAAAAAAAAA'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-!!!' '(He grabs onto Seliph, still screaming.)' '''Takumi Kaze:' I WANT MY MOMMY! Aira de Kan: 'Deploy the balloons! '(They release the helium balloons.) Seliph Sivrit: 'okay, we did our part! Just hang on alright, Takumi? '''Takumi Kaze: '''Uh-huh...I'm scared... '''Aira de Kan: '''Deploy the sash and flowers! '''Aura Falcon: '''Sash and flowers? '(Groups 2 and 3 zip by her and next thing she knows she's wearing a sash that says "Just Engaged!" and holding a glass bubble with several flowers preserved inside.) Aira de Kan: 'Deploy the banner! '''Aura Falcon: '''Banner? '(Group 4 comes in and slowly unfold the wind-proof banner. Aura gasps.) Aira de Kan: 'Will you marry me? '''Aura Falcon: '''YES! YES! WILL! '(Aira slips the ring onto Aura's finger and they both release their parachutes and slowly float down together.) Seliph Sivrit: '''Best proposal ever! '''Soren Jotnar: ...we should release our parachutes too. All: Yeah. (Everyone sans Takumi and Seliph release their parachutes. Seliph is watching everyone else with awe on his face.) Takumi Kaze: Okay...you got this... (He pulls the cord. Nothing happens. He pulls it again. Nothing. A panicked look appears on his face and he pulls the emergency cord. Nothing.) Takumi Kaze: Oh gods...no no no no no no, I don't want- (His face then collides with a bird and he falls to the ground, screaming.) Takumi Kaze: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOOOOO NO NO! HEEEEEEEEELP! (Suddenly someone grabs him and they start floating down, Takumi realizes that Seliph is the one who caught him andis holding him.) Seliph Sivrit: 'you alright? I got you. '(They all float to the ground and everyone starts cheering for Aira and Aura's engagement. Takumi is still shocked that he almost died, Seliph runs up and hugs him.) Seliph Sívrit: 'Our friends are getting married! '''Takumi Kaze: '''Hey, Seliph. Thanks for saving me back there. '''Seliph Sívrit: '''no problemo, Tik-Tak! I wanna go cake shopping! Cake! Cake! Cake! '(The screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes